Love conquers all
by Pain Hater
Summary: Hilary's mum has died forming a close relatiobship between her and Kai. But soon her Great Uncle takes her away. Will Hilary turn evil or will Kai save her? R&R! Pairings KaiHil
1. Chapter 1

_This is my 1st story. I'm new at this so give me a chance! I don't own beyblade and plz r&r!_

**Chapter 1**

_x Hilary's POV x_

I stayed locked away in my room, away from the world. I didn't even go to the funeral. Tyson and Kai had gone though, Tyson phoned me asking why I hadn't gone. I just hung up. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

She'd died a week ago in the hospital. The only person in my family who didn't want me to Beyblade. My mother kept me safe from the Beyblade that her uncle wanted me to use. Now she's dead and I'm doomed to fall into the control of my great uncle.

My great uncle was a horrible man. Horrible may not begin to explain him but it is a start. He was twisted and evil. He'd killed my father in front of me and my mother when I was 2. To show his power and that there was no limit to what he could do. Since then we lived in Tokyo away from him. But yet something in my head even to this day keeps attracting me to evil. It's like a voice in the back of my head telling me that being evil is my destiny. But I don't want to be evil. Not if it means being with my Great Uncle.

Except the day my mother found out she had cancer, that was the day my world came crashing down. I told Tyson and the others but they carried on with life as they always did. I withdrew into myself, gave up yelling at Tyson. I started to cry myself to sleep of a night.

One day Kai caught me slicing my arms. He was the only one concerned about me. After that he always stayed with me, walked me home, escorted me to Tyson's and the hospital. He got to know my mum as well. He was with me the day my mother died. Her last words being 'Be safe and protect her'. I still don't know why she said protect her. Probably aimed at Kai but oh well I can protect myself.

Since that day I've been in my room, organised the funeral when Tyson and Kai came round. They knew my mum well so they helped. Now I lay here, on my bed, weak, crying and waiting for my Great uncle to come find me.

_x Normal POV Tyson's Dojo x_

"I'm worried about Hils," Tyson said.

"Did she show for the funeral?" Ray asked.

"Nope and she won't answer the phone anymore," Tyson replied.

"We've got a key to her house," Kenny said.

"So?" Max asked.

Kai sweatdropped, went inside, grabbed the key and walked out of the dojo.

"Hey Kai, wait up," He heard Ray call.

"What?" Kai asked once Ray caught up with him.

"Isn't it a bit rude to just walk into Hils house?" Ray asked back.

"She gave us the key so no it isn't rude," Kai replied ending the conversation. They stayed in silence till they got into Hilary's.

"Hilary!" Ray called.

"She's in her room," Kai said going up the stairs. He knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. Him and Ray entered the room to see she was layed on the bed her head buried in the pillows. She looked up to see Kai and Ray.

"Why are you here?" She asked weakly.

"We came to see if you were alright," Ray replied.

"You didn't care before," she said coldly and looked away from them, "I don't need your pity!"

"Why didn't you come to the funeral?" Kai asked.

"I was crying," She replied coldly.

"Hils you gotta leave the house at some point," Ray said.

"No I don't!"

"I give up," Ray said and walked out leaving Kai and Hilary alone in the house. Kai sat on the bed next to Hilary.

"I spoke to your mum that day," Kai said.

"About what?" Hilary asked.

"What you were doing to yourself," Kai replied.

Hilary sat up and looked at him, "What did she say?"

"To protect you and make sure you didn't do anything reckless. This isn't what your mum would want you to do is it?" Kai asked.

Hilary shook her head and began to cry. She didn't know what to to do except cry anymore.

"I know. But she protected me from my great uncle. Now she's gone, he'll come to take me away. I don't get a choice in my future if he finds me," she cried into her hands.

Kai moved her hands away and cupped his hand under her chin and made her look up.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise," he said.

For the first time in ages she stopped crying and smiled. Kai wiped away the rest of the tears and smiled to. A smile only Hilary ever got to see.

_Well that was the first chappie. Plz r&r._


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys I'm back wid a new chapter for ya!_

_It might be a bit shit but r&r n let me no what u think!_

_**btw I don't own beyblade**_

* * *

Chapter 2

**xXx -Tyson's POV -xXx **

Why is Kai still with Hilary. It's been 4 days and it's driving me nuts. He's a human ice cube, he shouldn't have feelings or emotions. For the last 2 months he's been getting close to her and I don't like it. Hilary's mine. She always will be. I watched as my beyblade began to smash into Ray's beyblade with more force as I grew more angry of the thought of Hilary with Kai. I hated Kai. He was like a brother to me but Hilary was mine. I told him Hilary was mine when he started looking after her. He's gonna die if he dare touches her.

**xXx -Normal POV -xXx**

"Tyson! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ray asked calling back his beyblade.

"Nothing!" Tyson replied dully calling back his beyblade and disappeared into his room

"What's eating him?" Max asked standing next to Ray as Kenny took his beyblade to see if there was any damage. But soon gave it back to him declaring it was fine.

"I dunno but I think it has something to do with Kai and Hilary spending so much time together," Ray replied.

"Do you know if she's ok yet?" Kenny asked.

"I dunno I might call Kai in a bit and ask!" Ray replied.

"We could go see them!" Max chirped.

"We need to sort out Tyson really!" Ray said.

"But how? He's liked Hilary for ages it not like we can force him to date other girls!" Max said.

That caused an idea to pop into Kenny's head.

"We'll actually we could!" Kenny said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ray said.

"And maybe that way we can ease the pain for Tyson of losing Hilary if her and Kai have gotten together!" Max said.

"You've been at the sugar again haven't you?" Ray asked.

"Yes but I gave you ideas so you can punish me for it this time!" Max said quickly before Ray slapped him round the head.

"I suppose so!" Ray said.

They began chatting on other ways to deal with Tyson whilst unknown to them, he could hear every word.

**xXx -Tyson's POV -xXx**

They can't sort me out if I don't want to be sorted out. They all think I've been jealous of Kai for his fangirls and because he was more popular and because Hilary always spoke to him. But I'm the world champion so I don't need to be jealous of him because I got my own popularity and Hilary will fall for me. It's just gonna take some persuasion. As I lay upon my bed and looked the photo of all of us before Hilary withdrew into herself you could see her smile the only thing wrong with the photo was she was getting a piggy back from Kai after hurting her ankle. I remember that day we had fun and I told Hilary I liked her. Eventually the darkness surrounded me.

**xXx -Normal POV -xXx**

Ray went to use the phone while Max and Kenny watched TV but it started to ring just before he got to it. He answered it unknown to him Max was listening.

"Hello…oh hi Kai, hows hils?...cool she left her room yet…oh…your on your way back?...you staying at Hils again tonight?...oh ok…so you'll be bout 10 mins?...ok by the way somethings up with Tyson…right…cya soon."

Ray put the phone down and turned to see Max behind him.

"What did Kai say?" he asked as Kenny joined them.

"Hils is ok. He's on his way back and he's gonna deal with Tyson," Ray replied walking to watch the TV.

"Kool!" Max said as he and Ray sat on the sofa, making themselves comfortable quickly. When the doorbell went half hour later Ray got up to answer it knowing it was Kai with Max and Kenny following.

"Hey Kai!" Ray said as he opened the door.

"I got a surprise for ya!" Kai replied coolly. Then a girl with straight brunette hair with ruby highlights under the top layer of hair stood out from behind Kai in ass hugging jeans, a black split sleeve jersey top and boots and put her hand around his arm. It took a while for them to realise who it was.

"Hilary!" Max yelled and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Max!" she said.

"My god! you've changed!" Ray and Kenny said.

Ray hugged Hilary once Max had finally let go.

"It's good to see you!" Ray said.

"It's good to see you too!" Hilary replied. Max and Kenny lead Hilary inside towards the TV so they could finish watching their movie. Ray and Kai stayed behind to talk.

"How on earth did you get her out of the house this quickly?" Ray asked.

"It wasn't hard. The first night I was there when she fell asleep I carefully took her out of the house put her in a taxi and took her to her mum's grave then woke her up. She wasn't happy but she got use to it and we walked back. The next night we walked around till the sun rose then went back to her. Then the day before yesterday and yesterday I took her to town. It wasn't that hard once she was out the house the first time!" Kai explained.

"You perform fucking miracles!"

"Anyone can I'm just better and quicker at it!" Kai replied.

"So whats going on between you and Hils?" Ray asked.

"We're seeing each other," Kai replied.

"Since when?" Ray asked.

"Since I took her to the graveyard and we walked back to hers."

"Tyson is gonna kill you!"

"I know but actually Hils was the one who asked!" Kai said.

"I knew she like you! But Tyson thinks she likes him!"

"I know that's why I said I'd sort him out!" Kai replied, "where is he anyway?"

"He's in his room!" Ray replied.

Kai walked off to Tyson's room leaving Ray to join Hilary, Kenny and Max. Kai walked into the room and found Tyson asleep. Gently he shook him awake.

"What?" Tyson asked coldly.

"We need to talk!" Kai replied coldly.

* * *

_well that's another chapter! your gonna have to wait now to see what happens between Kai and Hilary! lol!_

_don't forget to r&r!_


End file.
